You Know What's Bullshit
You Know What's Bullshit (sometimes shortened to YKWBS by fans) is a webseries on Cinemassacre.com, aiming to rant on the everyday things that the title character thinks are "bullshit". The first episode was posted on May 6, 2007. There have been 32 episodes in the series. The series was supposed to end in October 16, 2012 when Vampires was released, however it briefly returned in November 12, 2014 and returned again in November 12, 2016, also it returned in May 27, 2018. Bullshit Man The protagonist of this series is eventually revealed to be a person called the Bullshit Man. He constantly rants on the complete idiocy, unfairness, and bullshit in his everyday life, and is portrayed by James Rolfe. Though originally appearing off screen, the B.S. Man revealed in Episode 13, that his face is literally and ironically a pile of bullshit. He stated he used to look like an average man, but his face slowly degenerated into what it is now thanks to the infinite amount of bullshit he is constantly exposed to. After his exposure, he usually talks directly to the audience with his crappy looking face instead of solely in voiceover. He dons a tan Denim jacket overlapping a white T-shirt and torn jeans. Notably, the Bullshit Man made a cameo appearance in Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie. His image was on a TV screen in Las Vegas. Episodes Note: Most recent episodes of YKWB debut on the same date on Cinemassacre and YouTube. If the debut dates are different, they will be listed chronologically. An asterisk (*) beside an episode title denotes episodes which are not featured on the YouTube channel but are on the Cinemassacre site. *DVD Packaging - May 6, 2007 *Pennies - May 13, 2007 *Shoelaces - May 28, 2007 *Penguin Movies - June 4, 2007 *Post Office Pens - June 17, 2007 *Pay Toilets - December 7, 2007 *Temperature - February 8, 2008 *Printers - June 3, 2008 *Christmas Aftermath - January 12, 2009 *Hotel TV's - February 27, 2009 *DVD's - June 8, 2009 *Movie Titles * - June 23, 2009 *Too Much Cream Cheese - July 27, 2009 **'Note:' This is the first on-screen appearance of the Bullshit Man. *Fiber Envelopes & Packing Peanuts - April 25, 2011 (Cinemassacre), May 10, 2011 (YT) *DVD & Blu-ray Cases - May 21, 2011 (Cinemassacre), May 30, 2011 (YT) *Traffic Spikes - June 12, 2012 (YT), June 13, 2012 (Cinemassacre) *iTunes - June 19, 2012 *Feeding Birds - June 27, 2012 *Wire Hangers * - July 4, 2012 *Microwaves - July 10, 2012 *Assholes * - July 18, 2012 *Car GPS - July 29, 2012 *Warranties - August 7, 2012 *Amps That Don't Go To 11 * - August 12, 2012 *Grass - August 20, 2012 *Vampires - October 16, 2012 *Hotel Rooms - November 12, 2014 **'Note: '''This is the first episode to debut the new animated intro. *Word Pronunciations - November 19, 2014 *Public Bathrooms - November 26, 2014 *Water - December 3, 2014 *Sleep - December 5, 2014 *Dangerous Funeral Processions - December 9, 2014 (YT), December 10, 2014 (Cinemassacre) *Oversized Packaging - November 12, 2016 **'Note: This is the first episode to debut the new, realistic intro. *Clothing Tags - November 30, 2016 *Engrish/Bad grammar - May 27, 2018 **'''Note'': '''This is the first episode to debut the new intro with the farm field of cow and bull then a bull comes in. *Internet error - June 4, 2018 *Aroma - June 12, 2018 *Internet connection - July 1, 2018 *Light bulb - July 10, 2018 *Disk drive - July 19, 2018 Trivia *The second episode, his rant on pennies was featured on CNN, but all the swear words in the CNN broadcast were censored.